1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for determining the concentration of hydrogen peroxide in a liquid and more particularly relates to a new apparatus for automatically determining concentrations of hydrogen peroxide at certain time intervals in a repeated manner under a sequence control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, hydrogen peroxide has a strong oxidizing action and is widely used for sterilizing, bleaching and the like, and in various other applications, such as for instance, foodstuffs, such as noodles and boiled fish paste products etc., fiber, pulp, detergent, cosmetics and the like. Accordingly, hydrogen peroxide is subjected to strict legal regulations particularly with respect to its residual quantities in foodstuffs, waste water and the like.
Thus, when hydrogen peroxide is used in an application such as those mentioned above, it is necessary to quickly determine the concentration of hydrogen peroxide in every step of manufacturing or processing.
Further, it is very important to control the concentration of hydrogen peroxide so that the optimum oxidation, bleaching, sterilization and the like may be effected. However, no apparatus has been heretofore proposed which can automatically and exactly determines the concentration of hydrogen peroxide.